


Social Distancing

by stringer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringer/pseuds/stringer
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin’s eyes fluttered open as her surroundings started to become more lucid. The warm sheets that surrounded her, the daytime sunlight peeking around the edge of the blackout curtains in her bedroom, the ambient hum of the ventilation fan pumping through her condo.

She rolled on to her back and stretched her arms above her head and yawned away the last remnants of sleep from her afternoon siesta. She opened her eyes, fixing her gaze on the ceiling of her bedroom. 

She loved her bed. She loved that she splurged on good quality sheets and pillows - loved that she kept her bedroom uncluttered and minimalist.

As she brought her hands down under the covers, and across her stomach, she felt an ache between her legs and wished that she was waking up with someone. Wished that she could roll over onto someone soft, feel warm hands around her back, pulling and pushing their bodies together. Wished that she could feel the warm breath on her neck, the breath of the woman below her. Breath becoming more labored as it whispered, “Yes...baby...just like that” in her ear.

Afternoon naps were luxurious but waking up to afternoon naps with sex was heaven-sent. Today, she’d have to settle for luxurious.

She sat up and swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor. She threw on some joggers and padded out to the kitchen. As her kettle started to whistle, she heard a soft knock at her door.

She opened the door to find her new neighbor, who knocked and then backed up the appropriate social-distance. 

“Hey neighbor, need some sugar?” Tobin said with a sly smile.

“Hi… umm no…” the woman said a little sheepishly. Finding herself distracted by Tobin’s soft brown eyes and dreamy face, she forced herself to continue. 

“I’m really sorry to bother you. They were supposed to come out today and hook up my internet, but since it’s non-essential, I’m not sure when they can get here. Is there any way that I can borrow your wifi?” She said with raised eyebrows and a hesitant grimace.

“I’m so sorry to ask, but I don’t quite know what else to do. I’ll totally split the bill with you, and can only use it when you’re not using it so I don’t slow anything down for you.” She said hurriedly as she became more nervous.

“Oh sure, no problem.” Tobin said, putting the woman out of her misery.

“Wait. Really?” The neighbor said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“Sure, of course, Christen, it’s no problem. It’s a weird time right now, I’m happy to help. Go grab your laptop and I’ll read you the password” Tobin said.

“You are seriously a life saver!” She said as she turned to grab her device from inside her unit. 

Tobin backed up into her kitchen to grab the paper with the information on her refrigerator, but not before she let her eyes drift down to the hem of her neighbor’s short shorts, to her long smooth caramel legs. She wondered what they would feel like wrapped around her waist.

Christen returned with her laptop in hand, standing in the doorway of her own condo, snapping Tobin out of her thoughts that were becoming anything but neighborly.

“Ok, ready” she said smiling wide.

“It’s the ATT network ending in 623” Tobin said.

“Ok - got it” Christen replied.

“Password is, all lowercase, i - l - i - k - e - t - o - b - o - n - e…” Tobin studied her neighbor’s serious face, waiting for her to put it together.

Slowly, Christen brought her eyes up to Tobin’s to see a huge smile that nearly knocked her over. She raised a single eyebrow, trying to feign irritation, but the smile that tugged on the corner of her mouth told otherwise.

“Kidding” Tobin said chuckling. “Ok, seriously, all lowercase, h - e - l - l - o - k - i - t - t - y - 6 - 9”

“Are you 14 years old?” Christen asked incredulously, smiling wider this time. She found it equal parts adorable and sexy that way Tobin’s laughter rattled through her shoulders.

“Ok, ok - sorry. Here it is for real. I’m serious this time.” Tobin said as she rattled off the real password, glancing to Christen’s long and elegant fingers dancing across the keyboard of her MacBook Air. 

“Connected!” Christen said with a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes.

“Seriously, thank you so much Tobin. You have no idea.” she said, earnestly.

“No problem - what are neighbors for, after all.” Tobin replied.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around?” Christen said

“Yep - let me know if there’s anything else you need. I’ve got groceries scheduled to come tomorrow - I can add to it, just let me know.” Tobin said.

“I think I’m good, but I’ll let you know.” Christen said, still smiling.

“Bye!” Tobin said, wishing he didn’t have to.

“Bye” Christen said with a delicate wave of her fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 1 week earlier _

_ It was just after 10 in the morning as Tobin exited the elevator and began the walk down the hall to her condo. As the doors slid open, she was immediately met with a pair of voices that she didn’t recognize.  _

_ “pi-vot” the first one said quickly. _

_ “Channing! Stop!” The second one said, laughing. _

_ “PI-VOT! PI-VOT!” the first one repeated over and over, a little louder each time. _

_ Tobin turned the corner to see two women attempting to move a small couch down the hallway.  _

_ “Channing! Stop making me laugh! I’m losing my grip!” The second one said through bouts of laughter. _

_ Tobin could see that the girl closest to her, holding the backside of the couch was about to drop her end. She was squatting down to try to regain her hold. Tobin could also see that the squatting woman in front of her had some impressive curves underneath her yoga pants. _

_ Tobin moved her coffee and bag of doughnuts to one hand and quickly stepped in to help the pair. She leaned down and gripped a corner of the couch, helping to steady it so that it didn’t fall to the ground. _

_ “Oh my gosh - thank you!” hot yoga pants said. _

_ “Sure” Tobin replied easily, realizing that the front side of hot yoga pants was equally as impressive as the back side. Bronze skin and sparkling eyes framed by waves of soft curls.  _

_ The three got the couch down the rest of the hallway and into the apartment on the left. They set it down in the middle of the front room. _

_ “I’m Christen and this is my sister Channing. She’s helping me move in. Thank you so much for helping - I was about a half a second away from dropping this stupid thing!” Christen said with a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. _

_ “No worries. I’m Tobin - I live right across the hall. I guess that makes us neighbors.” She said with a slow smile. Tobin knew that she had a laid back vibe. She also knew that it was something that some women found intriguing. She knew that she wasn’t trying super hard to impress her new neighbor, but she also knew that she wasn’t NOT trying. _

_ “I guess so!” Christen said, still smiling.  _

_ “Hi, I’m Channing” the other one said, breaking Tobin away from gazing at Christen. _

_ “Hey” Tobin said again. _

_ “Oh my goodness - is that fresh coffee?” Christen said with wide eyes. “I will seriously give you $20 for it.”  _

_ Tobin smirked and cocked her eyebrow as if she were seriously considering the offer. _

_ “What if I threw in the doughnuts?” She said. _

_ Somehow, Christen managed to smile even wider. “I’ll transfer my entire 401K to right now.” _

_ “Sold!” Tobin said laughing lightly handing the coffee cup over to Christen. “It’s got a splash of almond milk - hope that’s ok.” _

_ “Mhmmmmm” Christen hummed as she immediately brought the cup to her lips. “More than ok.” _

_ Tobin watched the woman before her close her eyes and take several long sips of the warm brew in her hands. She wondered how long they had been up and at it this morning. Slowly, the sparkling eyes came alive again and suddenly remembered the other half of the deal as she gestured to Tobin with cute grabby hands. _

_ “You want these?” Tobin said innocently, holding the bag up. _

_ “Don’t tease - we have a deal!” Christen said with a smirk. _

_ “Ok ok - here you go.” Tobin smiled.  _

_ “Mhmmmm-ohmygod” Christen mummbled as she took a bit of the warm pastry. “You know, I sort of felt badly for stealing your breakfast - but not anymore. These are amazing!”  _

_ Tobin chuckled again, completely charmed by this woman’s free and easy manner.  _

_ “Well, I should probably get going and let you guys get back to it.” Tobin replied. “Welcome to the neighborhood, Christen, see you ‘round.” _

_ “See you Tobin” Christen replied sweetly. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you and all of your loved ones are well. This sure is fucked up. Thank you to everyone who keeps on writing - this site is keeping me sane.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr - stringer723


End file.
